AÑO CERO
by Xiucoatl
Summary: En un mundo postapocaliptico los pocos pueblos humanos sobrevivientes trataran de sobrevivir de cualquier manera posible. AVISO: inconcluso y sin planes a cprto plaso de cuontinuarlo
1. CAP 1: El legado

**Por fin me arme de valor para hacer algo con esta tontería (aunque por desgracia lo que hice no fue borrarla si no subirla) esto que están a punto de leer es mi primera historia (por llamarlo de alguna manera) fue la primera cosa que se me ocurrió ya hace mas de 8 años (dios como me gusta desperdiciar espacio) pero como ya dije fue lo primero que escribí no puedo evitar sentir afecto por estos 2 capítulos y me decidí a mandarlos simplemente para sacarme esta astilla del pie bueno suerte al leerla por que la van a necesitar.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EL**

**LEGADO**

**16****/7/****62**

**Año 54 después de la destrucción.**

**Hago este documento en caso de que no sobreviva.**

**Estos han sido tiempos muy difíciles, ya han pasado tres meses desde que recibimos la transmisión de campamento Orfeo, a partir de ese momento hemos estado en un silencio absoluto, al parecer ya no hay muchos campamentos o si los hay tienen miedo de comunicarse, actualmente ya casi no nos queda alimentos y hemos tomado la decisión de dirigirnos al ultimo campamento con el cual nos comunicamos por desgracia se encuentra a mas de una semana de viaje, aunque es muy difícil que lo logremos es mejor morir intentándolo a morir aquí lentamente.**

**A continuación pondré todo lo que sé con respecto a los tecnors.**

**Suelen atacar por sorpresa, la mayoría de los ataques siempre son durante la noche, los prisioneros que toman son utilizados para crear ha mas como ellos y nunca se ha sabido que alguien escape de ellos una ves que son capturados.**

**Hasta el momento solo sabemos de un punto débil pero es prácticamente imposible alcanzar con las armas que tenemos, pero actualmente es lo único que tenemos su punto débil se encuentra en su ojo derecho solamente si se ataca con una flecha ya que es el arma más rápida que tenemos.**

**Termino con mi transmisión por el momento.**

**En ese momento**** Jafet**** entro en su habitación la cual se encontraba vacía exceptuando un paquete que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación.**

**Sig**** apresúrate solamente te estamos esperando a ti - dijo**** Jafet**** impaciente.**

**Ya lo sé solamente estoy terminando de guardar esto - contesto mientras guardaba una libreta.**

**Ya están todos reunidos - pregunto Sig.**

**Si ya están todos-contesto Jafet al momento en que ambos salían de la habitación.**

**Sig se detuvo un instante en el marco de la puerta - espero no estar cometiendo un error - pensó en aquel instante.**


	2. CAP 2: LOS PREPARATIVOS

**2**

_**LOS PREPARATIVOS**_

**Cuando salieron del edificio se encontraron frente a un patio abarrotado.**

**Dirigió una mirada penetrante a Jafet después se dirigió al centro del patio y subió a un montón de costales que se encontraban apilados en el centro del patio y grito a todo pulmón.**

**Compañeros a llegado el momento que tanto temíamos se nos ha terminado el alimento, tendremos que irnos del campamento nos dirigiremos al campamento Orfeo el cual se encuentra a una semana de viaje.**

**En ese momento todos estallaron ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo.**

**Silencio-grito Sig-creen que me gusta la idea mas que a ustedes.**

**Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras el campamento volvió a quedar en silencio.**

**Preparen sus cosas-Grito-nos iremos de aquí al amanecer.**

**Todos quedaron inmóviles al oír esas palabras.**

**Después de ese discurso la gente comenzó a alejarse poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente vació **

**Dile a ****Joel**** y a Iies que necesito verlos-Dijo Sig a Jafet.**

**Le diré a**** Iies****-Contesto Jafet-Pero a Joel no lo han visto en todo el día**

**Esta bien-Contesto Sig-Tu y Iies esperen en mi habitación yo iré por Joel**

**De acuerdo-contesto Jafet.**

**Jafet fue en busca de Iies mientras Sig pensaba-espero que no este ahí de nuevo-mientras se dirigía a una de las zonas abandonadas del campamento observo detenidamente todo el lugar hasta posar su mirada en una de las puertas mas Descuidadas de todo el lugar a la cual se quedo **

**Contemplando-detesto que suba-dijo.**

**Joel estas hay arriba-grito Sig hacia una de las torres que quedaban en pie.**

**Si aquí estoy-Contesto una voz-puedes venir quiero mostrarte algo.**

**Baja ahora-volvió a gritar-Necesito que me des la lista de alimentos.**

**Bien-Contesto la voz-Voy enseguida.**

**Poco después Sig volvió a su habitación en la cual ya se encontraban Iies y Jafet.**

**Ya tienen las listas que les pedí**

**Si-dijo Jafet al momento en que ponía dos papeles en el escritorio-Aquí están**

**Bien ya solo ay que esperar a Joel-les dijo Sig-y podremos revisar todas las listas**

**Después de**** haber dicho esas palabras Sig se dirigió a una ventana cercana para poder observar el cielo, que en aquel momento se encontraba ya totalmente oscuro-espero que este cielo no este presagiando que nuestro viaje fallara-pensó en aquel instante mientras que sus propios pensamientos lo conducían hacia otro momento de su vida, tiempo antes de que iniciara ese Apocalipsis del cual no esta seguro de que el mundo pueda llegar a recuperarse.**

**Sig me escuchas-en aquel momento fue expulsado de sus recuerdos por la voz de Iies.**

**Que quieres-gruño Sig al momento en que fijaba su mirada en la chica.**

**Joel acaba de llegar-contesto Iies.**

**Bien tenemos que revisar las listas no sabremos que tanto podremos llevar en nuestro viaje.**

**De acuerdo dijeron los tres jóvenes a una voz.**

**Bien entonces tenemos que empezar hay que darse prisa.**

**Habiendo dicho estas palabras todos comenzaron a trabajar hasta cerca de la media noche hasta llegar a la conclusión de que no tenían los animales suficientes para llevar todas las cosa de la población y tendrían que dejar la mitad.**

**No es tan grave-dijo Sig siempre y cuando podamos llevar la comida suficiente.**

**Si-contesto Iies- pero tendremos que racionarla.**

**Si eso era todo –interrumpió Joel- lo mejor seria irnos ha dormir y descansar para el viaje.**

**Tienes razón-contestó Sig-vayan a sus cuartos y descansen todo lo que puedan para el viaje.**

**Después de esa conversación todos re retiraron a sus cuartos y se prepararon para iniciar su viaje con rumbo desconocido.**

**Todos excepto Joel que regreso a la antigua torre de vigilancia. **

**A la mañana siguiente todos estaban ya levantados y muy nerviosos **

**Ninguno de ellos se encontraba con los ánimos suficientes pero no podían posponerlo mas se marcharían en cuanto todos cargaron las cosas que les habían permitido llevar, sé iban poniendo cada ves más nerviosos pues la hora de la partida se iba acercando cada ves mas y mas asta que por fin Sig rompió el silencio.**

**Ha llegado la de partir-dijo-es el momento de despedirnos de nuestro hogar y mirar al futuro pues no podemos darnos e lujo de perder tiempo viendo el pasado, bien pongámonos en camino.**

**Tras haber terminado de pronunciar estas palabras iniciaron su largo recorrido preguntándose si podrían llegar a su destino sin que ocurriera ninguna desgracia.**

**Justo en el momento en que cruzaban por el umbral de la puerta se dieron cuenta de todo lo que estaban dejando atrás el lugar en el que habían vivido por tanto tiempo animados solo por la remota esperanza de que el lugar al que se dirigían seria el hogar con el que siempre habían soñado sin siquiera imaginar todo lo que su viaje les tenia preparado.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno solo dos capítulos extremadamente cortos al principio se me ocurrió también poner la sinopsis que tenia echa del resto, pero si lo que había terminado era malo imagínense una simple sinopsis y honestamente me pareció que lo mas justo tanto como para aquel valiente que aya llegado hasta aquí como para la historia seria dejarla hasta aquí gracias y por el momento adiós**


End file.
